Dreams
by jinkizu
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über Severus und Hermione, aber lest selbst.; Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JKR!


Dreams

Sie lag auf einem steinernen rauen Boden. Langsam flatterte sie mit den Lidern. Wo war sie? Was machte sie hier? Schwer stützte sie sich auf die Oberarme und blickte um sich. Der Gang wurde von Fackeln an der Wand erleuchtet. Einige Holztüren zweigten davon ab, aber diese waren geschlossen. Stöhnend griff sie sich an die Stirn. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wo sie war und wie sie hier her gekommen war.

Mühsam kam sie auf die Beine. Alles wirkte noch ein bisschen verschwommen, so als hätte sie zuviel getrunken. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Einige Strähnen hatten sich aus dem Knoten am Hinterkopf zu dem sie geflochten waren, gelöst und hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. Energisch strich sie sie zurück und stützte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„He du! Mitkommen!" herrschte sie grob von hinten eine Stimme an. Abrupt wandte sie sich um, was einen Schwindelanfall auslöste. Mühsam stützte sie sich an der Wand ab und sah stirnrunzelnd den Mann hinter sich an.

„Wie bitte?" fragte sie erstaunt nach. Sie fühlte sich noch immer orientierungslos und leicht benommen.

„Mitkommen, sagte ich, aber plötzlich!" erwiderte er unfreundlich.

Konzentriert musterte Hermione den Mann. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, lediglich das Symbol einer Schlange zierte seine Brust. Vor sich hielt er einen Sperr, dessen Spitze auf ihren Hals gerichtet war. Hermione rieb sich die Schläfe. War sie in Gefangenschaft geraten?

„Wohin soll ich den mitkommen?" fragte sie ruhig nach.

„Stell keine Fragen und beweg dich!" kam es harsch von ihm als Antwort und um seine Forderung zu unterstreichen piekste er sie in die bloße Schulter.

„Aua!" entfuhr es ihr.

Spinnt der! Gedankenverloren rieb sie sich die Schulter und bemerkte erst jetzt was sie trug. Ein blutrotes, tief ausgeschnittenes, schulterfreies Kleid. Der Rock bauschte sich um einen Reifen und fiel in unzähligen Volants bis zum Boden.

Sie trug ein Kleid aus einem anderen Jahrhundert. Abgelenkt von ihrem Kleid vergaß sie den Mann vor sich. Was ging hier nur vor? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern so ein Kleid getragen zu haben und doch hatte sie es an.

„Wird's bald! Der Lord wartet nicht gerne!" erneut wollte er seine Worte mit einem Pieksen unterstreichen, aber geschickt wich ihm Hermione aus.

Sie war noch nicht ganz bei Sinnen, doch ihre Reflexe funktionierten schon wieder erstaunlich gut. Wütend funkelte sie den Mann an.

„Meinetwegen bringen sie mich zu diesem Lord, aber unterstehen sie sich mich noch einmal mit diesem Ding zu stechen!" wies sie ihn streng zurecht und folgte dann der von ihm angegebenen Richtung.

Wütend schritt sie aus und stellte dabei ärgerlich fest, dass sie, um nicht hinzufallen, ihr Kleid mit beiden Händen in die Höhe heben musste. Was für ein albernes Ding, dieses Kleid! Darum trug sie lieber Hosen! Kurz blieb sie stehen. Ein grober Stoss zwischen ihre Schulterblätter trieb sie wieder voran. Zornig schwang sie herum.

„Ich dachte wir hätten das geklärt! Noch einmal und du wirst bereuen geboren zu sein, dass verspreche ich dir!" fauchte sie ihn bebend vor Wut an.

Leicht irritiert wich er einen Schritt zurück. Dieses Weib hatte der Teufel geschickt, da war er sich sicher. Es verwunderte ihn warum der Herr auf sie so versessen war. Ehe er sich eine neue Strategie wie er sie zum weitergehen animieren konnte überlegen musste, schritt sie von ganz alleine weiter. Am Ende des Flures standen zwei große Flügeltüren offen und gaben so den Blick auf einen Thronsaal frei.

Sie studierte ihre Umgebung genau. Scheinbar befand sie sich auf einer Ritterburg. Dafür sprachen die Gobelins an der Wand und die blank polierten Ritterrüstungen die den Saal zierten. Eine lange Tafel zog sich quer durch den Raum und an dessen Ende stand auf einem Podest ein Thron. Dieser lag im Halbschatten und verbarg den Mann der darauf saß. Ruhig beobachtete er ihr näher kommen.

Schon spürte er einem Fieber gleich die Aufregung sie hier zu haben durch seine Adern strömen. Endlich! Er hatte so lange gewartet. Anmutig wie sie war schritt sie ohne Hast näher. Hermione fixierte den Mann vor sich. Egal wer er war, er würde für die rüde Behandlung die ihr hier wieder fahren war büßen. Vor dem Podest blieb sie stehen und zog eine Augenbraue leicht in die Höhe.

Eine Angewohnheit die sie sich von einem alten Feind abgeschaut hatte. In jeder Situation wirkte diese kleine Geste sehr eindrucksvoll, wie sie schon selber des Öfteren feststellen konnte. Was sie nicht sah, ihrem Gegenüber entlockte genau diese Geste ein leises Schmunzeln. Sie war wie geschaffen für ihn, nur sie wusste es noch nicht.

Langsam erhob er sich und stieg herab von seinem Thron. Als der Fackelschein sein Gesicht voll erfasste, wich Hermione erschrocken einige Schritte zurück. Heftig sog sie die Luft ein. Aber das war unmöglich!

„Du kannst gehen!" befahl er kalt der Wache.

„Und schließe die Tür!"

Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt blieb er vor ihr stehen und blickte mit einem leicht amüsierten Blick herab auf sie.

„Miss Granger hat es ihnen doch tatsächlich einmal die Sprache verschlagen?" sprach er sie spöttisch an.

Der Klang seiner dunklen, rauen Stimme jagte ihr einen Schauer um den anderen über den Rücken. Ungläubig schloss sie die Augen um sie gleich wieder zu öffnen. Das konnte nicht sein! Er war doch tot!

„Professor Snape?" brachte sie stockend über ihre Lippen, beinahe versagte ihr die Stimme, zu tief saß der Schock ihm so plötzlich gegenüber zu stehen. Dieser legte einen Zeigefinger an seinen Mund und bewegte sich katzengleich um sie herum.

„Es überraschte sie mich zu sehen!" stellte er fest.

„Sie sind schöner als ich es in Erinnerung hatte." Sachte strich er ihr mit einem Finger über ihren Nacken.

Hermione fühlte wie sich genau an dieser Stelle sämtliche Härchen aufrichten. Nur mühsam konnte sie ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.

„Warum….warum nannte sie der Mann Lord?" fragte sie ihn neugierig und um sich von seiner Berührung abzulenken.

„Hier bin ich der Lord." Antwortete er schlicht.

Er strich ihre bloße Schulter entlang und konnte den Drang ihr darauf einen Kuss zu hauchen, nur schwer beherrschen. Sie war sein, schon bald. Versprach er sich. Hermione straffte die Schultern und bewegte sich aus seiner Nähe. Ihr fiel in seiner Gegenwart das Denken schwer.

„Wo ist hier? Wo bin ich? Haben sie mich entführt?" verlangte sie zu wissen. Kriegerisch schob sie ihr Kinn vor. Was für ein feuriges Wesen sie doch war. Vorfreude machte sich in ihm breit. Severus rieb seine Hände.

„Du bist hier in meinem Reich. Hier bin ich der Herrscher über alles, selbst über dich!" Aufkeuchend wich sie noch einen Schritt vor ihm zurück. Er war doch verrückt!

„Niemals!" hauchte sie bestimmt über die Lippen.

Snape war irre, wenn er glaubte über sie herrschen zu können. Er war unbemerkt zum vertrauten Du übergegangen. Severus blieb stehen wo er war, er wollte sie nicht erschrecken, er wollte sie. Sie sollte sich ihm hingeben und zwar freiwillig.

Hermione betrachtete ihn abwartend. Was hatte er vor? Schweigend ließ er ihre Musterung über sich ergehen. Sie sollte lernen ihm zu vertrauen und dafür musste er geduldig sein.

„Zufrieden mit dem was du siehst?" fragte er sie spöttisch.

Wieder verengten sich ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Er war in der Tat ein äußerst interessanter, attraktiver Mann und es fiel ihr schwer den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, aber das bedeutete nicht dass er über sie spotten durfte. Zornig bebte ihre Brust, sie konnte es ihm nicht erlauben das er sie auslachte! Das würde ihm noch vergehen!

Sie tastete ihr Kleid entlang, irgendwo musste er doch sein. Der…gleich fand sie ihn… und dann konnte Snape was erleben.

„Suchst du das?" fragend hielt er ihren Zauberstab in die Höhe. Entsetzt wurden ihre Augen größer. Wie kam er ihn seine Hände? Hat er ihr ihn unbemerkt gestohlen?

„Der gehört mir! Geben sie ihn mir sofort wieder!" verlangte sie herrisch und griff danach. Severus hielt ihn aus ihrer Reichweite über seinem Kopf.

„Hier brauchst du ihn nicht! Nicht das du mir damit noch Blödsinn anrichtest!" verspottete er sie lächelnd.

Das gab Hermione den Rest. Einer Furie gleich stürzte sie sich auf ihn und versuchte ihm den Zauberstab mit aller Gewalt zu entreißen.

„Das wirst du mir büßen, Bastard!" schrie sie wutentbrannt. Auflachend schlang er einen Arm um sie und hielt sie so fest an seine Brust gepresst. Sie war genau dort wo er sie haben wollte. In seinen Armen.

„Das hoffe ich doch sehr!" stieß er feurig hervor und hob provozierend eine Augenbraue. Was ihre Wut noch mehr anstachelte.

Ihr Busen drückte sich an seinen Brustkorb und gab ihm eine verführerische Sicht auf diesen preis. Hermione hatte beide Arme nach dem Zauberstab ausgestreckt und versuchte so ihm diesen zu entwinden. Keuchend vor Anstrengung kam sie dabei seinem Gesicht gefährlich nahe. Severus nutzte diesen Umstand aus und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss.

Erregt schloss Hermione die Augen. Eine Flamme schoss durch ihren Körper bei seiner Berührung und brachte ihre Sinne in Aufruhr. Nichts auf dieser Welt hätte sie auf seinen Kuss vorbereiten können. Ohne Zögern schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte mit gleicher Leidenschaft den Kuss. Severus strich aufreizend mit der Zunge über ihren Mund und zwang sie so ihn für ihn zu öffnen. Stöhnend gab sie nach und schon schob Severus seine Zunge in die süße Weichheit ihres Mundes.

„Du bist so süß und schmeckst so gut." flüsterte er an ihren Mund und eroberte ihn erneut.

„Komm mit mir!" bat er und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Vertrauensvoll ließ sie ihn gewähren.

Der Streit, ihre Entführung all das war vergessen. Sie hatte nur mehr Augen für den Mann an ihrer Seite. Nur zu willig folgte sie ihm. Er brachte sie in ein Schlafgemach. Blütenweiße Laken zierten das breite Bett das auf schweren Holzfüßen in mitten des Raumes stand. Links und rechts davon brannten Kerzen in hohen Kandelabern und warfen ein weiches Licht auf das Bett, der Rest des Raumes war in Dunkelheit getaucht. Dicke flauschige Felle lagen vor dem Bett und gaben dem ganzen noch mehr Wärme und Behaglichkeit.

Vor dem Bett blieb er stehen und sah zärtlich auf sie herab. Zögernd hob sie ihre Hand und strich ihm über seine Lippen.

„Was machst du mit mir?" wisperte sie.

„Alles was du willst, meine Geliebte!" antwortete er liebevoll. Sanft strich sie mit beiden Händen über seinen dunkles Jackett.

„Ich möchte dass du das ausziehst!" forderte sie angestachelt von seinen Worten.

Severus trat einen Schritt zurück, öffnete die Knöpfe an seinem Jackett und schob es lässig über die Schultern. Unbeachtet ließ er es einfach zu Boden gleiten. Darunter kam ein weißes Hemd zum Vorschein, vereinzelte dunkle Härchen stahlen sich aus dem Ausschnitt. Erregt sog sie die Luft in ihre Lungen.

„Ich begehre dich!" flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß!" Hermione trat an ihn heran und erkundete die unter dem Hemd verborgenen Muskeln.

Langsam ohne Hast zog sie es ihm aus dem Bund der Hose, bis die Enden lose herunterfielen. Mit Bedacht öffnete sie Knopf für Knopf an seinem Hemd. Streichelte mit bloßen Händen über seinen Brustkorb. Er fühlte sich so gut, so richtig an. Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich und als sie ihn seine blickte strahlte ihr die gleiche Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft die auch sie empfand entgegen.

Severus hob seine Hände und legte sie auf ihre nackten Schultern. Streichelte mit den Daumen ihre empfindsame Haut. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und bog den Kopf zurück. Zärtlich küsste er ihren Hals, knabberte spielerisch an ihrem Schlüsselbein.

„Dreh dich um, mein Liebling!" forderte er leise.

Gehorsam wandte sie ihm den Rücken zu und ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen. Einen Augenblick betrachtete er sie. Sie vertraute ihm vollkommen, dieses Wissen erschütterte ihn tief. Wie war das möglich? Mit bedacht legte er ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und ließ sie langsam nach unten wandern. Die Wärme die von seinen Händen ausging übertrug sich auf sie. An den Knöpfen ihres Kleides bleiben sie hängen.

Unzählige zierliche Knöpfe mussten geöffnet werden. Hermione dachte wahnsinnig zu werden unter dem Ansturm auf ihre Sinne. Es erregte sie wie er federleicht ihr Rückrad hinab glitt und sich Knopf für Knopf nach unten arbeitete, gleichermaßen machte es sie verrückt und nur zu gern hätte sie sich einfach das Kleid vom Leib gerissen und sich in seine Arme gestürzt.

Was machte er nur mit ihr? Als sie dachte es nicht mehr ertragen zu können, rutschte ihr das Kleid bis zur Taille herab und gab ihren Busen frei. Sofort zogen sich ihre Brustspitzen in der kühlen Luft des Raumes zusammen und richteten sich auf. Zärtlich umschlossen seine rauen Hände von hinten ihren Busen und knetete ihn sanft. Stöhnend fiel sie gegen ihn und schloss die Augen.

Unter dem Kleid war sie vollkommen nackt. Bedächtig glitten seine Hände zu ihren Hüften und schob ihr das Kleid langsam nach unten. Es war als wollte er jede Berührung bis aufs äußerste auskosten. Ihr Kleid fiel raschelnd zu Boden und umwog sie wie eine seidige Welle aus Stoff. Galant reichte er ihr eine Hand und half ihr aus dem Berg Stoff der sich zu ihren Füßen bauschte zu steigen. Er drehte sie zu sich. Sein Blick wanderte hungrig über ihren Körper.

„Du bist so unvergleichlich schön." Seine Worte klangen wie geschmolzene Schokolade und ließen ihr die Knie weich werden. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick schön, weil er sie begehrte, weil er sie schön fand. Völlig natürlich ließ sie sich auf das weiche Bett sinken.

„Bitte" flüsterte sie und streckte ihm ihre Arme entgegen.

Ich brauche dich!"

Ohne Zögern entledigte er sich seiner restlichen Kleidung. Nackt stand er vor ihr und wartete. Hermione ließ ihre Augen über seinen perfekten Körper gleiten. Kein Gramm Fett zuviel hatte er auf den Rippen. Wohl portioniert mit der richtigen Menge Muskeln ausgestattet war er eine Augenweide und schön anzusehen. Selbst die Narben auf seiner Brust konnten ihn nicht entstellen, im Gegenteil. Genüsslich ließ sie den Blick tiefer wandern und an seiner Körpermitte verharren, auch hier war er von der Natur nicht vernachlässigt worden. Stolz regte sich seine Männlichkeit ihr entgegen. Genussvoll leckte sie sich über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen und nahm damit seinen Blick gefangen. Severus sank zu ihr auf das Bett.

Auf einen Ellbogen aufgestützt wanderten seine Augen über ihren Körper. Er wollte sich jede Linie für immer einprägen. Er hob die Hand und strich ihr ein paar wirre Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, noch immer hielt der Knoten am Kopf ihr Haar gefangen.

Sachte löste er alle Nadeln daraus, fasste mit beiden Händen ihn ihre Mähne und schüttelte es bis es ihr lose um den Kopf fiel.

„Ich liebe deine Haare." meinte er dabei sinnend. Zärtlich fuhr er mit einem Finger die Konturen ihres Schlüsselbeins nach.

„Gefällt es dir, wenn ich dich berühre?" Er folgte mit seinen Augen den Mustern die seine Finger auf ihrer erhitzten Haut zeichneten.

Heftig atmete Hermione ein und stieß die Luft aus ihren Lungen. Sie brannte lichterloh unter seinem Blick.

„Oh ja!" brachte sie bebend hervor, ehe er ihr mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss den Mund verschloss.

Sie liebte es, wenn er sie berührte. Streichelnd erkundete er ihren Körper. Streichelte ihren Busen, ließ seine Finger spielerisch um die Spitzen streichen und brachte sie zum erschaudern. Er gab ihr das Gefühl äußerst kostbar und zerbrechlich zu sein. Er ließ seine Lippen den Händen folgen und küsste erst die eine Brust und umkreiste sodann mit der Zunge die andere, ehe er sanft dran saugte. Schauder um Schauder durchrieselte sie und ließ sie von Kopf bis Fuß erbeben.

Er schien genau zu wissen wie er sie berühren, wie er sie liebkosen musste um sie aufs höchste zu erregen. Er war ein Meister auf jedem Gebiet.

„Du schmeckst wie eine frische Brise an einem Frühlingstag und verheißt mir jetzt schon die größten Wonnen, die nicht allzu fern auf uns warten." murmelte er an ihrem Bauch und zeichnete mit der Zunge die Umrisse des Nabels nach und tauchte schließlich in ihn ein. Unwillkürlich spannte sie die Bauchmuskeln an und versuchte sich ihm zu entziehen. Unmöglich erschien es ihr noch mehr ertragen zu können, doch er hielt mit beiden Händen ihre Hüften fest und so warf sie nur den Kopf wild hin und her.

Leise schmunzelnd hob er den Kopf und stützte sein Kinn auf ihren Bauch. „Soll ich aufhören mein Liebstes?" fragte er sie neckend, wohl wissend wie sehr ihr seine Berührungen gefielen. Verneinend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und strich ihm liebevoll die schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Mehr?" Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Mehr!" Er spannte seine Hände um ihre Hüften und verteilte unzählige Küsse auf ihren Bauch. Er liebte den Geschmack ihrer Haut. Immer wieder glitten seine Hände suchend über ihren Körper. Sie erbebte unter ihm und wand sich stöhnend in den Lacken. Er war ein so zärtlicher Liebhaber. Hermione bog ihm vertrauensvoll ihre Hüften entgegen, verlangte nach mehr. Er ließ seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten und berührte sie dort wo sie es am meisten verlangte. Sie war bereit für ihn. Eine heiße Welle schoss von dort durch ihren Körper und keuchend kam sie zum Höhepunkt.

Bevor die letzte Welle verebbte schob er sich über sie und begann langsam in sie einzudringen. Ihr Höhepunkt war noch nicht verklungen, da trieb er sie schon neuen ungeahnten Höhen entgegen. Stoss für Stoss wirbelten sie höher und höher. Es schien kein Ende zu nehmen, bis sie schreiend erneut kam und er mit ihr. Für den Augenblick waren sie eins, unzertrennbar miteinander verbunden. Einen Moment verharrten sie bewegungslos, zu ergriffen von dem was gerade passiert war und noch nicht fähig einander los zu lassen. Einer brauchte den anderen. Zögernd rollte er sich von ihr, zog sie aber sofort in seine Arme. Er musste sie spüren, sie in seiner Nähe haben.

„Du bist unglaublich." Flüsterte er in ihr Haar und küsste ihre schweißbedeckte Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Severus!" murmelte sie an seinem Hals. Niemals mehr wollte sie sich von ihm trennen.

„Miss Granger?"

„Miss Granger!"

Ärgerlich versuchte sie die scheußliche Stimme zu verscheuchen, aber sie gab nicht auf, riss sie aus ihren Träumen.

„Miss Granger wir schließen gleich!"

Mühsam schlug sie die Augen auf und sah verhasst auf die Frau ihr gegenüber. Sie hatte geträumt. Wieder geträumt von ihm.

Seufzend erhob sie sich, schloss ihre Bücher, packte den angelesenen historischen Roman oben auf, ein Geschenk ihrer Freunde die das Gefühl hatten sie sollte einmal etwas anderes wie ihre Fachbücher lesen. Oh wie Recht sie hatten. So Recht. Wehmütig seufzte sie und verließ die Bibliothek.

Ende


End file.
